


You Better Not

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac gets jealous!





	

Mac was beyond pissed. He'd been looking for Jack for the past half-hour, but couldn't find him anywhere. He hadn't wanted to attend this reception in the first place, but the Director had insisted. He'd asked Riley if she had seen Jack, but she said she hadn't. Of course, she hadn't really been paying attention becaue she was to busy making eyes at a tall blond across the room. Mac was at his wit's end when Jack walked up behind him and whispered; “Looking for me?” “Where the hell have you been?” Mac asked through gritted teeth.

Jack looked at Mac and could tell he was furious. “I was setting up a suprise for you for after the reception.....”

“I'll just bet that's what you were doing....”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I don't believe you.....”

“Come on, Mac, I thought we were all through with the whole jealousy thing.....”

“I thought we were, too, but you've been missing for the past half-hour.....”

“I told you what I was doing.....”

“And I'm supposed to believe you?”

“You know what? To hell with this...... keep this shit up, and I'll walk out of here with the first man I lay my eyes on.....”

“You wouldn't dare!”

“Watch me.....”

Mac stood there in disbelief as Jack walked up to a tall good-looking man, whispered something in the man's ear, and the two men left the reception hall.Mac started to go after them, but got side-tracked by Director Thornton. Mac was only half listening to what she was saying, all the while wondering what Jack was doing.

When Jack got the man outside, he explained what he was doing, and gave the man fifty bucks for his trouble. He asked the man to wait a awhile before going back inside. Jack caught a cab and went back to his apartment. He finished the preparations for Mac's surprise, and when he was done, he handcuffed himself to the top rail of the brass bed and settled down to wait.

When Mac was able to tear himself away from the reception, he headed straight to Jack's place. He just knew he was going to catch Jack doing the very things he had accused him of. When he arrived, he opened the door quietly and was surprised to see candles lit, leading the way to Jack's bedroom. Curious, Mac followed the candles to the bedroom door. He listened for a moment, but heard no noise from inside. He opened the door, and was surprised at the sight that greeted him. Jack was alone, handcuffed to the bed, laying there with a raging hard-on!

“Hey, babe....”

“Oh, Jack.....”

“What is it, babe?”

“I was so wrong. You really were working on all of this for me, weren't you?

“Yes, Mac.....”

“But what about the man at the reception?”

“I gave him fifty bucks to go outside with me.......we talked and I told him I was trying to make my lover jealous. He said he understood completely.....I caught a cab back here and waited for you to come …..”

“What am I gonna do with you, Jack Dalton?”

“I can think of a few things.....”

Mac got undressed and climbed up on the bed with his lover. He began to work his magic on Jack, and it wasn't long until Jack was begging, his hard cock pumping out copious amounts of pre-cum. Mac used Jack's pre-cum for lube and slowly slid himself down the length of Jack's cock. He began to fuck himself slowly, just to tease Jack, but as the sensations began to flood through him, he began to move faster and faster until he came all over Jack's chest and belly. Jack couldn't take anymore, and began to furiously coat Mac's insides with his load.

When it was over, Mac cleaned both himself and Jack up and unlocked the handcuffs. As the guys lay there in the afterglow, Jack promised to not give Mac a reason to doubt him. Mac looked at Jack and said; “You better not!”

 

THE END


End file.
